Star Wars
|license = Lucasfilm|run = 1999 - present|wikiname = Wookieepedia|characters = Luke Skywalker|wikilink = https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page}}Star Wars is the first franchise covered by the LEGO Games. About the Franchise The Star Wars franchise depicts the adventures of characters "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away",in which humans and many species of aliens (often humanoid) co-exist with robots, or 'droids', who may assist them in their daily routines; space travel between planets is common due to hyperspace technology. A mystical power known as 'the Force' is described in the original film as "an energy field created by all living things ... that binds the galaxy together." Through training and meditation, those whom "the Force is strong with" are able to perform various superpowers (such as telekinesis, precognition, telepathy, and manipulation of physical energy). The Force is wielded by two major knighthood orders at conflict with each other: the Jedi, peacekeepers of the Old Republic who act on the light side of the Force through non-attachment and arbitration, and the Sith, ancient enemies of the galactic democracy, who use the dark side by manipulating fear and aggression. While Jedi Knights can be numerous, the Dark Lords of the Sith (or 'Darths') are intended to be limited to two: a master and their apprentice. Force-wielders are very limited in numbers in comparison to the rest of the average population. The Jedi and Sith prefer the use of a weapon called lightsaber, which is the cylinder-like hilt of a sword (when turned off), but when turned on ignites a blade of energy that can cut through virtually any surface. Battles between the two factions result in duels, which are a mix between sword skills and the use of the Force. The rest of the average population, as well as renegades and soldiers, use laser-powered blaster firearms, which's deadly beams Force-users can deflect using lightsabers. Games * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga'' Characters *Qui-Gon Jinn **Qui-Gon Jinn/LSW1 **Qui-Gon Jinn/LSWCS **Qui-Gon Jinn (Classic) **Qui-Gon Jinn/LSW7 *Obi-Wan Kenobi **Obi-Wan Kenobi/LSW1 ***Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) ***Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III) **Ben Kenobi ***Ben Kenobi (Ghost) **Obi-Wan Kenobi/LSWCS ***Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master)/LSWCS ***Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III)/LSWCS ***Ben Kenobi/LSWCS ***Ben Kenobi (Ghost)/LSWCS **Obi-Wan Kenobi/LSW3 ***Obi-Wan Kenobi (Geonosian Arena) ***Obi-Wan Kenobi (Classic) **Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III)/LSW7 **Obi-Wan Kenobi (Classic)/LSW7 *TC-14 **TC-14/LSW1 **TC-14/LSWCS *Jar Jar Binks **Jar Jar Binks/LSW1 **Jar Jar Binks/LSWCS **Jar Jar Binks/LSW3 **Jar Jar Binks/LSW7 *Padmé Amidala **Padmé **Queen Amidala **Padmé (Battle) **Padmé (Geonosis)/LSW1 **Padmé (Clawed) **Padmé/LSWCS ***Queen Amidala/LSWCS ***Padmé (Battle)/LSWCS ***Padmé (Geonosis) ***Padmé (Clawed)/LSWCS **Padmé Amidala/LSW3 ***Padmé Amidala (Geonosian Arena) **Padmé Amidala/LSW7 ***Queen Amidala/LSW7 *Captain Panaka **Captain Panaka/LSW1 **Captain Panaka/LSWCS **Captain Panaka/LSW7 *R2-D2 **R2-D2/LSW1 **R2-D2/LSW2 **R2-D2/LSWCS **R2-D2/LSW3 **R2-D2/LSW7 *Anakin Skywalker **Anakin Skywalker (Boy) ***Anakin Skywalker (Padawan) ***Anakin Skywalker (Jedi) ***Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) **Darth Vader ***Anakin Skywalker (Ghost) **Anakin Skywalker/LSW3 ***Anakin Skywalker (Geonosian Arena) ***Darth Vader (Classic) ***Darth Vader Battle Damaged (Classic) **Anakin Skywalker/LSW7 ***Darth Vader/LSW7 *R4-P17 **R4-P17/LSW1 **R4-P17/LSWCS **R4-P17/LSW3 *C-3PO **C-3PO/LSW1 **C-3PO/LSW2 **C-3PO/LSWCS **C-3PO/LSW3 **C-3PO/LSW7 ***C-3PO (Classic) ***C-3PO (Taul) *Mace Windu **Mace Windu/LSW1 **Mace Windu/LSWCS **Mace Windu/LSW3 **Mace Windu/LSW7 *Yoda **Yoda/LSW1 **Yoda/LSW2 ***Yoda (Ghost) **Yoda/LSWCS ***Yoda (Ghost) **Yoda/LSW3 **Yoda/LSW7 *Chancellor Palpatine **Chancellor Palpatine/LSW1 ***Darth Sidious **The Emperor **Chancellor Palpatine/LSWCS ***The Emperor/LSWCS **Chancellor Palpatine/LSW3 ***Darth Sidious (Classic) **Emperor Palpatine *Commander Cody **Commander Cody/LSW1 **Commander Cody/LSWCS *Chewbacca *Wookiee *Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) *Stormtrooper *Gonk Droid *PK Droid *Battle Droid (Security) *Battle Droid *Battle Droid (Commander) *Droideka *Royal Guard *Darth Maul *Clone *Geonosian *Battle Droid (Geonosis) *Super Battle Droid *Jango Fett * *Luminara *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Shaak Ti *Kit Fisto *Count Dooku *Grievous' Bodyguard *General Grievous *Clone (Episode III) *Clone (Episode III, Pilot) *Clone (Episode III, Swamp) *Clone (Episode III, Walker) *Mace Windu (Episode III) *Disguised Clone *The Emperor *Rebel Trooper *Princess Leia *Captain Antilles *Rebel Friend *Luke Skywalker (Tatooine) *Ben Kenobi *Han Solo *Han Solo (Stormtrooper) *Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper) *Han Solo (Hoth) *Princess Leia (Hoth) *Luke Skywalker (Pilot) *Luke Skywalker (Dagobah) *Luke Skywalker (Jedi) *Lando Calrissian *Princess Leia (Bespin) *Luke Skywalker (Bespin) *Princess Leia (Boussh) *Lando (Palace Guard) *Han Solo (Skiff) *Princess Leia (Slave) *Princess Leia (Endor) *Luke Skywalker (Endor) *Han Solo (Endor) *Wicket *Imperial Shuttle Pilot *Tusken Raider *Jawa *Sandtrooper *Greedo *Imperial Spy *Beach Trooper *Death Star Trooper *TIE Fighter Pilot *Imperial Officer *Grand Moff Tarkin *Han Solo (Hood) *Rebel Trooper (Hoth) *Rebel Pilot *Snowtrooper *Luke Skywalker (Hoth) *Lobot *Ugnaught *Bespin Guard *Princess Leia (Prisoner) *Gamorrean Guard *Bib Fortuna *Palace Guard *Skiff Guard *Boba Fett *Ewok *Imperial Guard *Admiral Ackbar *Ben Kenobi (Ghost) *Anakin Skywalker (Ghost) *Yoda (Ghost) *IG-88 *Bossk *Dengar *4-LOM *Captain Tarpals *Boss Nass *Watto *Pit Droid *Zam Wesell *Dexter Jettster *Lama Su *Taun We *R2-Q5 *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Clone Wars) *Anakin Skywalker *Padmé Amidala *Commander Cody (Clone Wars) *Yoda (Clone Wars) *Lieutenant Thire *Jek *Rys *Ahsoka *Jar Jar Binks (Clone Wars) *Captain Rex *Waxer *Boil *Mace Windu (Clone Wars) *Commander Ponds *Ki-Adi-Mundi (Clone Wars) *Kit Fisto (Clone Wars) *Commander Stone *Aayla Secura (Clone Wars) *Commander Bly *Wag Too *Luminara Unduli *Bariss Offee *Clone Trooper *R3-S6 *R2-D2 (Clone Wars) *Plo Koon (Clone Wars) *C-3PO (Clone Wars) *Nahdar Vebb *Commander Fil *Heavy Weapons Clone Trooper *Hevy *Echo *Fives *Adi Gallia *Eeth Koth *Cad Bane *Aurra Sing *Robonino *Shahan Alama *HELIOS 3D *IG-86 *Commando Droid *MagnaGuard *Count Dooku (Clone Wars) *Admiral Yularen *Jango Fett (Clone Wars) *R4-P17 (Clone Wars) *Neimoidian *Battle Droid (Clone Wars) *Super Battle Droid (Clone Wars) *Gonk Droid (Clone Wars) *LEP Servant Droid *Gold Super Battle Droid *Captain Typho *Queen Neeyutnee *Battle Droid Commander *Hondo Ohnaka *Pirate Ruffian *Senator Kharrus *Tee Watt Kaa *Turk Falso *Probe Droid *Lurmen Villager *TX-20 *Geonosian Guard *Workout Clone Trooper *Bib Fortuna (Clone Wars) *Undead Geonosian *Destroyer Droid *Heavy Super Battle Droid *R6-H5 *Clone Pilot *MSE-6 *Sionver Boll *Bail Organa *Luxury Droid *Onaconda Farr *Senator Philo *Senate Commando (Captain) *Senate Commando *Gamorrean Guard (Clone Wars) *General Grievous (Clone Wars) *Asajj Ventress *Admiral Ackbar (Classic) *Captain Antilles (Classic) *Chewbacca (Classic) *Han Solo (Classic) *Lando Calrissian (Classic) *Princess Leia (Classic) *Luke Skywalker (Classic) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Classic) *Qui-Gon Jinn (Classic) *Rebel Commando (Classic) *Wedge Antilles (Classic) *Boba Fett (Classic) *Greedo (Classic) *Darth Maul (Classic) *Darth Sidious (Classic) *Darth Vader (Classic) *Darth Vader Battle Damaged (Classic) *Vader's Apprentice (Classic) *Imperial Guard (Classic) *Clone Shadow Trooper (Classic) *Stormtrooper (Classic) *Tusken Raider (Classic) *Dr. Nuvo Vindi *Wat Tambor *Lok Durd *Poggle the Lesser *Nute Gunray *Whorm Loathsome *Chancellor Palpatine (Clone Wars) *Grand Moff Tarkin (Clone Wars) *Savage Opress Episodes *Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Episode IV: A New Hope *Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Count Dooku *General Grievous *Asajj Ventress Levels Hubs *Dexter's Diner *Mos Eisley Cantina *Mos Eisley Cantina (Complete Saga) References Gallery Trivia